MidNight Fox Rain
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: Did you ever saw a Midnight Fox Rain? It was a tender drizzling rain that fell at beautiful starry night. Its was a parade of midnight fox wedding. But peoples shouldn't reach them, or they'll dissapear. [a fantasy EXO fics, SuLay couple]


Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Tittle : MidNight Fox Rain**

Genre : romance, fantasy

Cast : EXO and others b.b. as cameo

Pair : JoonXing ak.a SuLay

Setting : alternate universe

Rate : always T!

Length : two shot drabbles

Warn : Don't Like, Don't Read! as usual~

Minim dialog, ga kayak yg biasa.x...

.

.

DisClaim : terlepas dari agency mana mereka bernaung, para member b.b. itu secara diam2 sudah menjadi bagian dari Antique Romantica Production House milik para fujo n fudan di seluruh dunia~ kyahahahahahaha~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, kali ini gue ga mau cuap2 panjang lebar. Cuman mo ngucapin selamat buat terbentuk.x fanbase resmi EXO, EXO-L.

Yang kalo disebut secara cepet, rasa.x bikin geli coz jadi mirip sama merk pasta gigi. Wkwkwkw~

Tapiiii~ akhir.x kita semua jadi punya wadah induk, so... ga apa deh.

Jya~ selamat menikmati fics ini, neee~?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Did you ever saw a Midnight Fox Rain?**_

_**It was a tender drizzling rain that fell at beautiful starry night.**_

_**Even with a ring of white clouds surrounding the moon.**_

_**In the far away, on the sidelines of the forest trees and foliage of gigantic purplish hydrangea clumps. **_

_**Something mischievous flashed.**_

_**Its a parade of mystical creatures.**_

_**Its a midnight fox wedding parade.**_

_**Their eyes was gleamed with amber sparkle behind the white, white mask that they wore.**_

_**And theres a glowing reddish orange hozuki lantern clasped in their hands.**_

_**It was an amazing, really amazing thing in the world~**_

_**But peoples shouldn't reach them.**_

_**Or they'll dissapear with the mischiev when the drizzle was over.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...A years ago...

.

.

.

.

YiXing kecil berlari tergesa di pedestrian yang sepi. Sesekali anak itu merapatkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin. Angka jam digital ungu yang melingkar manis di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 23.40, dua puluh menit sebelum tengah malam. Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan para petugas perpustakaan kota dan anak-anak club membaca yang sudah repot-repot merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh hingga larut.

.

.

Dia juga tidak ingin menyalahkan lokasi kompleks perumahan elitnya yang lumayan terpencil. Yang harus dicapai dengan bus khusus setelah turun dari bus umum di tepian area cagar alam. Dan yang sialnya bus itu sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak pukul sembilan tadi, kecuali kalau punya kendaraan pribadi, itu bisa lebih mudah. Sayangnya YiXing masih belum cukup umur untuk punya kendaraan sendiri.

.

.

YiXing terus berlari, bocah manis ini ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, mandi air hangat dan berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Sesekali dia mendesah kesal saat mengingat jarak rumahnya masih jauh. Kalau anak manis itu terus berjalan menyusuri trek yang biasa, bisa-bisa dia sampai di rumah pukul setengah dua dini hari. Kecuali kalau dia berani mengambil jalan pintas melalui hutan. YiXing menghentikan larinya, setelah ragu beberapa saat, akhirnya anak manis itu membelokkan langkahnya memasuki hutan.

.

.

.

.

" Aishh! Kalau gak terpaksa, aku gak bakal mau lewat hutan. Tempat ini remang-remang, dingin... Sunyi lagi... " gumam YiXing sambil menapakkan kakinya hati-hati di tengah serasah daun yang menutupi lantai hutan.

" Tapi... Apa memang biasanya hutan itu sesunyi ini ya?! " lanjutnya pelan saat menyadari suasana hutan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, YiXing mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap cerahnya langit malam yang tampak dari sela kanopi pepohonan. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip membentuk sungai putih susu dan bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya tepat di atas kepalanya. Sebentuk cincin awan putih terlihat mengitarinya. Bocah manis itu tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. YiXing kembali berjalan, tapi baru lima langkah, tiba-tiba gerimis turun.

.

.

.

.

" Hyaaaa! Kok hujan sih?! Padahal langitnya cerah banget! " bocah itu mendongak lagi. Dan benar saja, langit tampak bersih dari awan, " tempat berteduh, tempat berteduh! "

.

.

.

.

Buru-buru dia mencari pohon bertajuk rendah yang daunnya lebat untuk melindungi dirinya dari siraman gerimis. Saat sibuk menghangatkan diri, sesuatu yang berkelip di kejauhan menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu itu seperti arak-arakan cahaya berwarna orange. Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, YiXing melupakan hujan gerimis dan justru mengendap-endap mendekati parade cahaya yang hilang timbul di antara dedaunan dan pepohohan hutan.

.

.

YiXing pun lalu menemukan lokasi mengintip yang pas di tengah-tengah gerumbul perdu hydrangea ungu raksasa. Dari celah dedaunan hijaunya yang bergerigi dan lebar-lebar, bocah manis itu bisa melihat seperti apa wujud parade cahaya itu sebenarnya. Seketika itu juga mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya membulat lebar, dia shock sekaligus terpukau. Seumur-umur, YiXing tidak pernah berharap bisa jadi saksi mata kejadian langka ini.

.

.

_**...Sebuah iring-iringan Pernikahan Rubah...**_

.

.

Melihat kejadian ajaib ini di siang hari saja sudah merupakan sebuah anugerah yang luar biasa. Apalagi melihatnya di malam hari, yang menurut banyak literatur sejarah dan sastra jauh lebih mustahil lagi! Tapi ini nyata! Dada YiXing berdebar kencang dibanjiri suatu kegembiraan yang aneh, membuatnya ingin melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Selain itu dia pun juga tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mahluk-mahluk mistis itu. Mata feline mereka berkilau keemasan tertimpa cahaya orange lentera dari balik topeng rubah kertas yang mereka kenakan.

.

.

Putih menjadi warna dasar parade itu. Mulai dari payung kertas yang mereka bawa. Topeng rubah kertas yang mereka kenakan. Kimono kerajaan ala era Heian yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Bahkan hingga geta di kaki mereka. Hanya sedikit aksen warna yang membedakan gender para peserta parade. Yang topeng dan kimono-nya beraksen hitam, maka dia adalah pria rubah. Sedangkan yang topeng dan kimono-nya beraksen merah, maka dia adalah wanita rubah. Hanya itu saja, dan selebihnya semua serba putih. Well, kecuali pakaian yang di kenakan oleh dua orang peserta parade di ujung iring-iringan mempelai rubah wanita.

.

.

Dua orang yang tampaknya masih remaja itu mengenakan kimono biru safir bermotif ombak dan yang seorang lagi mengenakan kimono hijau emerald bermotif naga. Dan lagi pakaian keduanya mengesankan kemewahan khas bangsawan. Bordiran di tepi lengan kimono dan diujung bawah pakaian tradisional itu berkilau serta terlihat jelas motifnya meski di penerangan yang remang. Menunjukkan kalau keduanya berasal dari kelas yang lebih tinggi dari pada pengiring lainnya. Tapi meski pun begitu, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahannya saat cahaya orange lentera hozuki menyinarinya. Oh Tuhan, rasanya YiXing ingin sekali mengabadikan moment ini.

.

.

Tapi tidak, YiXing harus cepat pulang. Bocah manis ini tidak mau ijin keluar malamnya dicabut, kalau orang tuanya yang sedang mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka diluar negeri tahu dia pulang lewat dari jam dua bekas malam. Maka, meski pun YiXing ingin sekali menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan rubah ini sampai selesai, dengan berat hati bocah manis ini membalikkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dia berusaha menyelinap pergi dari sana dalam diam. Sayangnya, sepertinya sifat clumsy YiXing memilih kumat pada saat yang salah. Karena berjalan sambil mundur, YiXing pun jatuh terguling. Tersandung sebuah akar pohon besar yang melintang di tanah. Bunyi gedebuk yang timbul membuat suasana sakral yang sebelumnya melingkupi area hutan berubah jadi tegang.

.

.

.

.

" Ada manusia! "

" Ada manusia! "

" Manusia melihat kita! "

" Bawa dia! Bawa ke dunia kita! "

" Cari! Jangan sampai lolos! "

" Bawa! "

" Bawa ke dunia kita! "

" Masih anak-anak! "

" Cari! "

" Cari! "

" Sampai ketemu! "

" Harus ikut kita! "

" Tangkap! "

" Jangan sampai dia berhasil kabur! "

.

.

.

.

Suara-suara kemarahan para rubah yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuat YiXing gemetar ketakutan. Bocah manis itu mempercepat larinya. Tidak peduli kakinya yang berulangkali tersandung akar atau terpeleset lumut. Tidak peduli kulitnya yang putih mulus berdarah tergores ranting-ranting tajam. Atau rambutnya yang berantakan disangkuti dedaunan. Yang penting dia bisa keluar dari hutan secepatnya. YiXing tidak ingin ikut bersama para rubah. Dia punya kehidupan di sini, punya dunianya sendiri. Orangtua yang meski jarang di rumah tapi YiXing tetap sayang mereka. Teman-teman sekolahnya. Teman di club baca. YiXing tidak rela melepaskannya.

.

.

Bocah manis itu meringkuk rapat dalam sebuah lubang di cerukan akar pohon. Terpelesetnya yang terakhir kali saat berlari menghindari para rubah membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam sebuah parit kecil. Di dalamnya, YiXing menemukan sebuah ruangan sempit yang sangat tersembunyi ini. Sembari menahan hawa dingin menusuk tulang karena bajunya yang basah, YiXing mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak kecil mengucapkan untaian do'a. Berharap para rubah itu gagal menemukannya. Meski dia harus menunggu sampai pagi pun rasanya tidak masalah. Asalkan dirinya tetap selamat dan tidak dibawa pergi ke dunia para rubah yang mistis.

.

.

.

.

" Oh, kau ada di sini rupanya?! Pantas saja kau jadi sulit ditemukan~ Terperosok ya? " sebuah suara bernada angelic membuyarkan harapannya. " Mau ku bantu keluar dari tempat ini? Tapi syaratnya kau harus mau ikut aku pulang ke duniaku~ "

" A... anu... aku... bukan... eh, aku tidak... " jawab YiXing gelagapan.

" Ah, ah~ tenang saja tidak usah takut. Dunia kami tidak seburuk itu... Lho... "

.

.

.

.

Ucapan rubah muda berkimono biru itu terhenti saat YiXing menegadah, memandangnya penuh ketakutan. Sekilas, ketika bocah manis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Rubah muda berkimono biru itu melihat kilatan hijau keperakan menghiasi iris raven YiXing. Sang rubah terkekeh pelan seolah baru menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Lalu sang rubah melakukan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka, dia melepaskan topeng kertasnya. Seraut wajah yang tampak di baliknya kembali membuat YiXing speechless.

.

.

Dengan garis rahang yang halus dan kulit putih sepucat pualam, wajah pemuda rubah itu sangatlah tampan. Saat sang rubah mengangkat lentera hozukinya lebih tinggi, YiXing baru menyadari kalau warna matanya tak lagi keemasan. Melainkan biru gelap keperakan layaknya permukaan air laut yang tertimpa cahaya purnama, lembut dan teduh. Dan rambutnya yang ternyata blonde keemasan. Sungguh, rasanya YiXing seperti berhadapan dengan pahatan patung cherubim yang sempurna. Begitu indah dan menghanyutkan...

.

.

.

.

" Hooo~ menarik. Kau, malam ini kau tidak akan aku bawa ke dunia kami. " si rubah muda menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bawah dagu YiXing, memaksa bocah manis itu terus mendongak dan menatap matanya.

" Be... Benarkah?! Aku tidak akan dibawa?! " tanya YiXing penuh harap.

" Yap, tidak sekarang. Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Lupakan kalau kau pernah melihat kami. Anggap saja semua ini mimpi. "

.

.

Sang rubah memadamkan lentera hozuki miliknya dan berhati-hati saat meletakkan benda organik itu ke tanah. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajah YiXing yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya dan dikecupnya lembut kening bocah manis itu. Si pemuda rubah mengamati ketika orbs raven YiXing perlahan menutup karena deraan kantuk. Seulas senyuman tipis terukir di bibir sang rubah. Setelah memastikan kalau YiXing sudah benar-benar pulas dan lentera hozuki-nya sudah terkait erat di bagian belakang sabuk kimono-nya. Sang rubah pun menggedong YiXing ala bridal style. Membawanya pulang ke tempatnya yang seharusnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sampai jumpa lagi tiga belas tahun yang akan datang, pengantin kecilku~ "

.

.

...Untaian kata yang dibisikkan sang rubah akan terus terpatri di alam bawah sadar YiXing hingga saatnya tiba nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~\(^._.^) Owari desu~ (^._.^)/~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu

for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu

udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n

menghibur.

.

.

.

.


End file.
